Going, going, gone
Going, going, gone is the nineteenth episode of the third season. Tagline After saving the Synton system from the House of Korgath, the Romulans get to work cracking the codes of a black box once Brianna Reiss returns from a banquet thrown for the visit of the God of Landfills at the afflicted planet. Summary Act One Brianna leaves the palace of the Hydran count, quoting that she is a busy goddess and having in mind that there could be as many incarnations of a god as there are worshipers for the god. Also, they found the black box of the downed ship while the riov is busy playing World of Warcraft on her "off-hours", wondering how could Romulan players could stand up to Vulcan players. They have crushed a few Vulcan players under their feet. Meanwhile, Mizarh and Neleras discover something troubling in the black box: the House of Korgath actually hijacked a freighter full of dilithium. Act Two Otto Mann then plots a course to the Praetys system, more specifically Praetys II, in order to disrupt the supplying of the Klingon pirates. During their sleep, though, the Interstellar Concordium Pacification Army has mobilized its forces and planning to retake the freighter for themselves. But the ISC is baffled that both the Tal Shiar and Lyran Starfleet Intelligence report the same things pertaining to this. Once arrived in the Praetys system, the Romulans rush towards the pirates at full impulse and place the ship in battle condition, with Hydran redshirts beaming into the hijacked freighter. Act Three While the Romulan dreadnought approaches the derelict collection of Klingon and Hydran ships, Otto gets underneath the lead ship of the fleet, a ship. Once they start the battle with the freighter's escorts, the Hydrans have recaptured the freighter and leave. However, as the ship has fired photonic missiles, they found it best to simply outrun it. But trapped between a D7 and a Pa'chag, they thought it best to face the fusion beams rather than the photonic missiles. But the bird-of-prey brought their lateral shields down, leaving their sides unprotected and they had to defend itself against the missiles. Act Four A Hydran fleet, comprising a ship, the HMS Harpagon, as well as a Mongol-class destroyer, has arrived to reinforce the Romulans in a dire-strait battle. At this time, the flight controller has been changed on the Bouteina. Meanwhile, there has been damaged sustained on Deck 13 and the Bajoran gets to repair it. While the Romulans are getting hammered, the Hydrans get to work to engage the D7W and crack its shields. And once the safe distance is maintained, they start targeting the fusion beam emitters, but to no avail. Also, the other pilots go out and fight the bird-of-preys. Act Five S'arah reported damage to the impulse drive while the flight controllers wonder which is the more reckless, Brianna or Otto. Even when Brianna was hit, she could still do an alpha strike at its underside and destroy the first bird-of-prey. Right afterwards, a fighter fired hellbore cannons at the second bird-of-prey, prompting its destruction by the Romulans. Putal looked for weak spots with their damaged sensor arrays, and the antimatter containment system was targeted. After the Hydrans destroy the D7W, the remaining shuttles (Brianna having returned) all aimed at the braces, rupturing the antimatter pods. External link *Going, going, gone on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes